guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Command Post
Can you mess up this area? I was doing few quests that I adquired in this area, and noticed that Dunkoro only will give me 2 choices of quest, that any will add a NPC to this area, after doing the quest, I noticed that I had 2 rare material trader with same items, which is somewhat unnecesary, did I mess up? Solito 14:11, 16 November 2006 (CST) :According teh the quest dialogue Koss Goes Recruiting and Melonni Goes Recruiting are mutually exclusive quests to recruit a rare material trader (even though the command post already has a rare material trader). You don't appear to have messed anything up. -- Gordon Ecker 20:50, 16 November 2006 (CST) I believe this area has a bug.....theres 2 rare material traders, but one of them is the same as the regular material trader, so in essence theres 2 material traders and 1 rare material trader. think anet has noticed this mis-naming? or anyone else? even better, anyone else besides me noticed this? 24.205.6.171 04:05, 25 June 2007 (CDT) :You're probably the first. I doubt people actually use the Command Post for the NPCs that you can find at real towns. --Heelz 01:40, 13 June 2007 (CDT) ::I've not used it myself, but if you were using the amour crafters there, I'd imagine you'd could make good use of the material traders and rune trader then. Biscuits 09:37, 13 June 2007 (CDT) :::actually i always use those NPCs cuz in between my farming runs..its faster than zoning to sanctuary and then runing through 2portals just to farm again...think its worth mentioning on the notes section? 24.205.6.171 04:05, 25 June 2007 (CDT) 15k Armor I don't believe you have to do any quests to get the 15k armor crafter to appear. I just got my necromancer to the Sanctuary for the first time and the crafter was there with the 15k armor along with the regular armor crafter. Maybe the article is wrong? Or maybe I just had a bug? — Jyro X 09:16, 17 November 2006 (CST) :Perhaps, it's a per account setting. Maybe if you unlock the 15K guy with another character, he's there for all your other chars. --P.hilling 23:33, 19 November 2006 (CST) ::Sounds like a bug. I just got my Ritualist to Command Post and the only armour crafter there is Burreh. -- Gordon Ecker 23:35, 20 November 2006 (CST) :I didnt check with my first character there but i just was on a few minutes ago doing that with another char, an elonian born character. The elite armor crafter wasnt there until i made prisoners of war. Lord Juan 19:51, 22 November 2006 (CST) Is not peer account, because my first character unlocked every NPC in the area and finished the story, now I am doing story again with another character and I had to unlock everything again. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Racso39 ( ) 20:11, 16 November 2006. Multiple Player Resolution Does anyone know? If I have "every" NPC in this area, and I party up with someone who has just newly finished "Hunted!", which set of NPCs will I get? Will the other person in my party get access to "my" NPCs, or will I be denied them because they haven't been earned by everyone? Auntmousie 03:08, 4 January 2007 (CST) :Did an experiment with a friend to answer my own question: I'm posting the results in "Notes" on the page. Auntmousie 03:42, 4 January 2007 (CST) Xunlai I really want a quest that sets up a xunlai agent in here it's so irritating with my laggy dial up to have to go back into the Sanctuary or go anywhere else for that matter simply to find a xunlai agent. Am I the only one thinking this? [[User:Marin Bloodbane|''Marin Bloodbane'']] (Talk) 11:04, 6 May 2007 (CDT) :I'm not sure, but i think Xunlai Agent or Chest never appear in explorables area. It's pretty much the same as the ending region of Factions and Nightfall. No acces to storage outside towns. §: TůζipVõrζąx Talk 23:14, 20 June 2007 (CDT) Green light The tunnel between the command post and the portal to Jahai Bluffs has a green light with no light source. Is this a bug? Or an enourmus oversight? Iaselar 12:53, 21 October 2008 (UTC)